


protective.

by shurippi



Category: Haikyuu: Team Effort!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shurippi/pseuds/shurippi
Summary: happy team effort beach week! i'm really starting this on an angsty note, didn't i?this is my entry for day 1: swimsuits! i hope i didn't exaggerate kizu and yuta's personalities! and my writing isn't exactly my strongest point, but i hope you liked this!
Relationships: Kizuato Raijin/Yutakade Sonkei





	protective.

The middle blocker shuffles her hands through the rack of clothes for a while now. Her blonde companion, a bit bored with the waiting, is on his phone. 

It was nighttime after practice when Niko barged into their gym, wanting to reveal his grand idea. He brought their beloved alumni, Jolan, so he could be sure that they would listen to him. "A shopping trip!" He announces. There mixed responses from the team. The second-years were very hyped about it. The third-years though, not too psyched. But still, they collectively agree to Niko's plan. 

"He's an idiot. But he's the lovable type, y'know?" Umbra whispers to Kazuma, who was seated next to her. 

The next day, Seiryuu Gakuen's Volleyball club went to the mall. They've emitted an intimidating aura. Their captain, Kizuato, leading them into the mall's center. Groups of teenagers and volleyball enthusiasts recognized them as the Dragons. 

They've decided to split up, some went to buy new sunscreen, new clothes, or whatever. As long as it was needed in their beach outing the day after tomorrow, then there was someone who needed to buy it. 

Blocking partners, classmates, and best friends Yuta and Harper decided to go swimsuit shopping. Though neither of them would actually want to wear a swimsuit at any given time, Harper had no idea that Yuta was in the same boat as her. 

Yuta normally wouldn't mind showing skin. He'd wear shorts, skirts, and cropped tops on the daily. But he'd do the exact opposite once he's at the beach. There's just something about the beach that makes him uncomfortable. 

After a bit more shuffling around, Harper had struck her gold. She removed the metal hanger from the rack and, for a few seconds, stared at this ridiculous piece of swimwear in awe. "YUTA!" She exclaims. Her blonde classmate jolting slightly from the sudden call. He hums in response. "Harper, babe, what is it?" 

"Thoughts?" She asks, holding the swimsuit in front of her. It frills around the hip area and in place of sleeves. The back and chest area had a triangle-shaped opening. Yuta assumes it wasn't for him, but even so, just this swimsuit's existence makes him cringe. It looks more like some kinky lingerie than something you'd swim in, really. 

"I mean, it's kinda cute with the little frills and all, but if you're comfy with a bareback and open cleavage, go do you, babe." He hesitates in replying. He tries to sound as nice as possible, but he felt like he was too mean in his last statement. Harper was unable to detect his lowkey disgust.

"I see... How about you try it on?" 

Huh? 

Her beady eyes were pleading for him to put this obnoxious thing on. He was very hesitant, but he knew what he had to do. These are the few times he had to say no to his bestie. "Uhm, I'm not really comfortable showing lots of skin on the beach. And it's really cold here in the mall, you know?" The blonde chuckles nervously. "For the love of God," he internally sighs. His classmate still isn't taking a hint. 

"You'll look so cute in this though!" She insists. "How oblivious can you be?" He asks himself. "I'm sorry babe, but I'll have to deny your request." He tries to deliver it as friendly as possible, waving his hands side to side, signaling that he's saying no.

At last, she finally got it. He doesn't want to wear it.

She pouts, slightly disappointed that he won't do it. "Why not though?" She whines. 

"Because he isn't comfortable." The air suddenly thickens. The one-way conversation was interrupted by Kizuato. He had a very stern look on his face, the one he'd make when someone misbehaved. Because someone was certainly misbehaving.

It's his responsibility to make sure there is no tension between teammates, especially between friends. You couple it with his protective nature, you have this.  
He has been observing the pair for a while now for Yuta confided to him that he's not comfortable wearing revealing clothing like swimsuits. 

He listened on as his friend told him a certain story from a few years ago, and why that incident has left a big emotional mark on his personality. The darkness of Yuta's apartment reflected how this awful incident gobbled up his confidence and turned them into insecurities. Yuta's bedside lamp being the room's only source of light. 

His heart almost shattering, seeing Yuta shedding tears over this matter. He feels empathetic. He too lost so much faith in himself after that one pitiful incident. Out of nowhere. He hugs the crying boy, holding back his own tears. "It's okay, I'll protect you." His shaky voice whispers. Yuta hugs back, wrapping his skinny arms around his upperclassmen's built body.

After carrying so much emotional weight and gaining none physically, Yuta's weight seemed to lighten that night. 

After a few seconds of silence, Kizu spoke again. "Yuta, are you alright? You seemed uncomfortable so I came and checked."

Yuta feels relieved. He smiles a bit. "I'm alright, Kizu-chan. Just a little discourse that's all." He responds. He feels butterflies for a bit. His crush? Concerned for him? Ain't he the luckiest gay in the world? The butterflies then leave his stomach. "He does this with everybody, don't assume anything you ditz." He internally scolds himself.

"I'll be going back now. Oh and Sakiyurai?" He asks the shorter girl. Still getting the nerves from earlier, she replies.

"Yes, Kizu-san?"

"Don't make my Kei uncomfortable again, understood?"

And with that, he walks back to where he was earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> happy team effort beach week! i'm really starting this on an angsty note, didn't i? 
> 
> this is my entry for day 1: swimsuits! i hope i didn't exaggerate kizu and yuta's personalities! and my writing isn't exactly my strongest point, but i hope you liked this!


End file.
